yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 90
"The Beacon of Revolution" (革命の狼煙'' Kakumei no Noroshi''), known as "Down with the Underground" in the Dub version, is the ninetieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis In order to protect Serena, Reira stands against the Obelisk Force by himself. Yūya arrives just as Reira's strength is reaching its limits! Despite being exhausted from his Duel with Crow, in order to protect Reira and Serena, Yūya begins a Duel. However, Barrett then arrives to aid the Obelisk Force. Willing to risk his own life to retrieve Serena, Barrett begins a Duel against Yūya! Summary are defeated by Yūya.]] Yūya lands his D-Wheel between Reira and the Obelisk Force and removes his goggles, crying Reira's name. Reira smiles to see Yūya, but then he remembers the Obelisk Force and declares that he won't let them have Serena. Yūya turns and grits his teeth at the Obelisk Force, who chuckle mockingly. Sora leaps across rooftops, believing that Yūya won't be able to protect Serena on his own and thinks that he has to hurry. But Yūya is handling himself just fine, declaring his Battle Phase and attacking all three Obelisk Force directly with "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and "Enlightenment Paladin", reducing their LP to zero and knocking them out. The monsters disappear and the forced return function of the Obelisk Force's Duel Disks teleports them away. Yūya turns to see Reira panting heavily, still caught up in the moment and claiming that he won't let them have Serena. calms Reira with an embrace.]] Yūya quickly kneels down and embraces Reira, urging him to calm down, and Reira's breathing slows. Yūya asks why Reira is here, and Serena weakly explained that she was captured by Security and Reira saved her, before fighting off the Obelisk Force all on his own. She reassures Reira that he did great. Surprised, yet pleased by the statement, Yūya congratulates Reira as well. Reira seems pleased, but then he gasps, and Yūya turns to see three more Obelisk Force walking down the steps. Yūya places himself between them and Reira, but the Obelisk Force stand aside as someone else walks down the stairs. Serena recognizes him – it's Barrett, who respectfully tells Serena that it's been a while. Serena realizes that Barrett is here to take her back and she tells him to get lost, refusing to go back. Barrett walks forwards, telling Yūya to move. Yūya retorts that he won't let them have Serena. Barrett introduces himself, and he tells Yūya that he will be taking Serena back to Academia. Yūya refuses to let that happen. Barrett asks if Yūya intends to get in his way, and he states that in that case he will defeat Yūya, activating his Duel Disk. Yūya activates his own Duel Disk and they both yell, "Duel!" , Frank, Amanda and Tanner sorting through the trash.]] Despite the invasion, the day-to-day business of City at night continues as normal; waste trucks continue to arrive and pour their junk into chutes leading to the Underground Labor Facility. Down in the Labor Facility the massive guards order the prisoners to keep working until they're almost dead, or they'll never finish in time, though it's not like they'll ever finish anyway. As Frank, Amanda and Tanner continue sorting through their assembly line, Yuzu looks at her bracelet and whispers Yūya's name. A stocky prisoner throws a bucket on the ground and he yells that he's sick of this. One of the massive guards asks what he said and tells him to try saying that again. Crow protests that now isn't the time for this, protesting that he already told them that some weird guys appeared out of the blue. Crow's guards tell him to be quiet and keep walking. Shun, who is carrying a broken boom box over one shoulder and a bucket in the other hand, asks if what Crow said is true. Crow confirms that it is, and Shun muses that Academia is here. He turns and walks away, and Crow's guards ask where he is going. punches the guard.]] Shun warns them not to try and stop him, as he doesn't have time to play with punks like them. He suggests that they stay there if they don't want to get knocked out. The clean-shaven guard curses Shun and runs forwards to attack him. With a loud smack, the stocky prisoner is knocked to the ground by his guard, who tells him that he'll be taken down to the re-education facility. However, it seems that he will require some immediate treatment. Before he can finish his sentence, the guard who attacked Shun is thrown into him, knocking them both out. A prisoner screams that it's a fight – multiple guards are rushing Shun, who knocks them out with single blows. The guards continue to rush Shun, yelling that they have to hold down Shun as Gongenzaka and Shingo walk past carrying a massive pipe. They stop to watch the fight and Gongenzaka asks what Shun is doing now. Crow runs up to them, gasping that they are here too. Crow explains that he got a message from one of Yūya's friends; some strange guys are after Serena. and Gongenzaka learn that Academia is in the Synchro Dimension.]] Shingo asks "strange guys?" in confusion. Crow explains that Shun said that the guys were from Academia, and Shingo is shocked. Gongenzaka asks who Yūya's friend was, and Crow states that it was Sora Shiun'in. Shingo and Gongenzaka are surprised to learn that Sora is in this dimension, and Shingo asks if Sora is an enemy from Academia. Gongenzaka asks why he would introduce himself as Yūya's friend in that case. Shingo remarks that regardless now isn't the time to be doing this, and Gongenzaka agrees. Gongenzaka releases the pipe – but without his strength to hold it up, poor Shingo is dragged to the ground with it. Meanwhile the guards are finally bringing Shun under control with tethers, but as four guards close the distance of the tethers smoke bombs rain down on them and four kunai sever the tethers. Shun seizes his chance and knocks all four guards out effortlessly. Gongenzaka yells Shun's name and runs up to them. , Shun and Gongenzaka catching their Duel Disks.]] Tsukikage's voice calls out to them, tossing Gongenzaka, Shingo, and Shun their Duel Disks. Tsukikage lands and Gongenzaka greets him, asking if it is true that Academia have appeared in this dimension. Tsukikage replies that it is. He explains that Reira is protecting Serena on his own and he'd like them to go and help him. Shingo and Shun (who is removing the cuffs from the tethers) are surprised that Reira is fighting. Gongenzaka agrees and he suggests that they get going, but Tsukikage explains that he'd like Gongenzaka to stay here; if they all move now there will be no-one protecting Yuzu, and they can't let Security sneak in and take her during the commotion. Gongenzaka agrees and tells Shun that he'll leave Reira to him. Shun nods and takes off, followed by an angry Shingo who protests that he's here too. Tsukikage cries "To battle!" and tosses more smoke bombs at the guards. The explosions catch the attention of the other prisoners, including Yuzu and the kids, and Yuzu gets a determined expression on her face and she clenches her fist. tells Damon and Tony that they will take advantage of the commotion and make their move.]] More trash pours into another area as an announcer declares that a riot is beginning in the recycling area, asking all available guards to respond. Shinji, Damon and Tony quickly band together, Tony proclaiming that this is their chance. Shinji agrees, stating that they will take advantage of the commotion and make their move. Meanwhile Shun continues to smash his way agily through the guards, while Shingo runs behind him yelling threats and Tsukikage runs along a conveyor belt. The guards in Shinji's area have their own problems as Damon and Tony begin hurling trash at them from piles and Shinji speaks through a salvaged megaphone, calling to his comrades. He states to the Commons, who include Gongenzaka's lackeys from the Facility that now is the time to raise the flag of rebellion after being used and mistreated by the Tops for so long. He declares the start of a revolution and the prisoners cheer. Damon cheers to everyone to get a weapon and take over this area first – they've got a fine selection coming in now. kids explain to Crow and Gongenzaka that Yuzu has gone missing.]] A staff member cries that a riot is starting in Section C of the Trash Gathering area and that the inmates are believed to be using the nearby trash as weapons. Another staff cries that casualties in the Recycling area are rising, and the head of the Labor Facility grits his teeth in frustration as requests for reinforcements are made. The head orders the conveyor belts to be stopped and the Capture Unit to be contacted. Down in the Recycling area Gongenzaka and Crow catch up with Frank, Amanda and Tanner; Crow is surprised to learn that the kids are there. Frank explains that "big brother Tsukikage" helped them out, but Amanda protests that they have a problem, and Tanner explains that Yuzu has gone missing to Gongenzaka's shock. " inflicting half of its ATK to Yūya.]] Barrett declares that the first strike takes the advantage and declares his turn. He activates the Continuous Magic Card "Beastborg Fusioner" from his hand, allowing him to Fusion Summon a "Beastborg" monster once per turn. He fuses "Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel" from his hand and chants "Ferocious black panther and guardian of sacred darkness, merge as one and let forth your valiant roar! Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth! Level 6! Beastborg Panther Predator!" He activates the effect of "Panther Predator", inflicting half its ATK to Yūya once per turn. "Panther Predator" blasts a red beam at Yūya from the eye on its chest, reducing him to 3200 LP. Barrett Sets two cards and ends his turn, before addressing Serena and explaining that he swore to the Professor that he would bring her back. Serena snaps that she already told Barrett that she isn't going back, but Barrett reminds her that she previously wished to stand on the front lines as a Duel Warrior; if she returns with Barrett then he will personally ask the Professor to grant that wish. But Serena replies that she learned the truth about what Academia has really done, and she states that she doesn't want to be an underling of the devil. Reira whispers Serena's name and Yūya reassures them that he will protect Serena and defeat Academia. He declares his turn and draws, but he gasps in shock to see the "Smile World" card. The image of his mother appears on it, reminding Yūya not to forget to smile wherever he goes. Yūya whispers, "smile" to himself. tells the head of the Labor Facility that since he's here he might as well clean up some trash as well.]] Shinji knocks down a guard as he leads Damon, Tony, and a crowd of prisoners, telling them that they'll turn over this Tops-filled world. A staff member cries that the riot in the Trash Gathering area is growing and they can't stop them. The head of the Labor Facility is close to losing his temper, but is distracted by Gallager telling him that he'll be heading out. The head asks Gallager where he is going, and Gallager states that since he's here he might as well clean up some trash as well, before telling his lackeys, "Let's go!" Down in the Recycling area, Shingo follows Shun and calls out to him, protesting that the elevator is the other way. Shun explains that the elevator will obviously have already been sealed off, but there's another way; a place that no-one would think of using. Before they can go much further down the tunnel, bars block them off. Shingo stops and tells Shun to get to work, but Shun tosses a small rock at the bars, which break it apart with electricity. Shun states that they can't. A voice calls out to them; five guards are blocking the tunnel entrance off and tell them to stay there before activating Duel Disk. Shingo suggests that they clean them up and he and Shun activate their own Duel Disks. remembers his father stating that Duels can make people happy and can make them smile.]] Yūya looks at the "Smile World" card, musing "smiles…" He remembers his father stating that Duels can make people happy and can make them smile. Barrett asks Yūya what is wrong; is he so afraid he can't do anything? Yūya looks back at Reira and Serena and he thinks that for now he needs to protect Serena. He uses the Scale 3 "Antithesis Magician" and the Scale 8 "Synthesis Magician" to Set the Pendulum Scale and explains that this will allow him to Summon monsters from Levels 4 to 7. Yūya chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters! Level 4! Entermate Warrior Tiger! Also, Level 4! Entermate Silver Claw! Finally, Level 7! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"Yūya muses that the total ATK of his three monsters is 6000; if he attacks will all of them at once he can win. But Barrett activates a Continuous Trap Card, "Beast-borg Medal of the Iron Chain". A stone wrapped in chains emerges from the card, and Barrett explains that so long as he controls a "Beastborg" monster, the monsters his opponent just Special Summoned cannot attack or change their battle position. Yūya is shocked, and he realizes that, as Barrett confirms, as long as Barrett controls a "Beastborg" Yūya's monsters cannot do anything. Glowing chains snake from the rock and bind Yūya's monsters as he watches in shock. leads a crowd of prisoners.]] Shinji leads Damon and a group of prisoners through a corridor, and one of them asks Shinji what the plan is. Shinji states that Security will be here eventually, and when that happens they won't stand a chance, which is why they need to take over the Control Room so they can gain control of the whole Facility first. Then they just need to get their weapons back and make their way out of the Labor Facility. Meanwhile, Gongenzaka runs through the Recycling area as he looks for Yuzu, but neither he nor Crow can find her. Frank wonders where she could have gone. Chojiro Tokumatsu notes that she must be still here since she can have gotten on the elevator and encourages them to keep looking, heading for the Control Room. Gongenzaka heads off again as well, and Crow does too, telling the kids to keep an eye on the elevator. claims that he can still fight.]] Barrett explains that the monsters affected by "Medal of the Iron Chain" cannot be destroyed in battle, and that "Medal of the Iron Chain" will be destroyed if he does not control a "Beastborg" monster. Yūya laments to himself that he would have been able to end the Duel in one turn and now he can't do anything. Reira staggers forwards, swaying from side to side and he claims that he can still fight. Yūya urges Reira to stop, protesting that he doesn't have to do anything, but Reira keeps on coming forwards. Barrett nods the Obelisk Force forwards, and Reira's PTSD strikes him again, causing him to see the Obelisk Force as the soldiers and tanks that attacked his hometown. Yūya calls out to Reira, and he looks at the "Smile World" card, thinking to himself that it's no good; he can't do anything with just this. " defeats the last guard.]] Shun orders "Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon" to pierce through with its red-hot rage and spear of rebellion. "Blaze Falcon" opens struts that glow with crimson energy and as the "Raid Raptors" crest forms over it in red light Shun declares "Thunderclap Raptor Break!" Lightning strikes the last guard, reducing his LP to zero, and "Blaze Falcon" and Shun's three "Raid Raptors - Force Strix" all dissolve as the "Cross Over" Action Field dissipates. Shingo gets up and calls the guards a bunch of pushovers. Shun adds, "And you didn't beat a single one of them" as Tsukikage leaps down beside them. Suddenly they hear screams as Gallager and his lackeys approach in a minecart, firing energy nets to capture rebelling prisoners. Gallager yells that the Commons will be trash for the rest of their lives; they have no choice but to grovel at the bottom of society until they die. He sees the three Lancers up ahead, and grins that he found them, leveling his own net gun and telling them to prepare themselves. The cart approaches…and the Lancers step to the side, allowing the minecart to slam into the electrified bars. Shingo appreciatively calls it flashy. A voice tells all of the prisoners to freeze. , Tsukikage, and Shingo are surrounded by the Arrest Corps.]] The Arrest Corps have arrived and level their net guns at the prisoners from the conveyor belts. The Arrest Corps Commander comments that they've all made quite a mess of things, but now this party is over and it looks like they'll have to introduce them to a place more hellish than here. The Arrest Corps prepare to fire, but then the conveyor belts start up again, dislodging them and causing them to drop their weapons. Up in the Control Room, Damon laughs that it worked. Tony contacts Shinji from the storage locker, where they have recovered everyone's Duel Disks. Another Commons tells Shinji that they've held off the guards. Pleased, Shinji picks up the intercom and calls to his Commons comrades. He states that the path has been opened; the moment for the Commons to stand up against society has come. Crow, the kids, and Mukuro Enjō all listen as Shinji tells them to go into City through the conveyor belts; now is the time to rise up. Shinji turns and thanks Chojiro's lackeys, as they were a huge help. The green lackey admits that the riot made it leads a mob of former Security officers.]] The blue-robed lackey, who is standing in front of the bound staff, tells Shinji not to worry, and the green-robed lackey admits that they should be thanking Shinji. The blue lackey admits that they'd been planning on getting their boss out of the Labor Facility but it wasn't going too well. far easier. Chojiro enters, having heard all of the conversation and gasps, "You guys…" as he looks at his lackeys happily. The lackeys are overjoyed to see Chojiro as well. The Commons arm themselves with Duel Disks and begin running for the exits. Tsukikage suggests to Shun and Shingo that they hurry as well, but Gallager tells them to hold it. He states that he won't forgive them; now that it's come to this he'll use his forbidden "Super Crazy Evil Deluxe Gorgeous Ultra Rare Deck" to defeat them and activates his Duel Disk. But he's interrupted by Duel Chaser 227, leading a group of former Security officers to knock out that "shiny bastard". They stampede towards Gallager as he screams in fear. separated from Gongenzaka by the rioting inmates.]] Gongenzaka finally finds Yuzu, and he asks if she's alright. Yuzu begs him to get her out of here; she's worried about Yūya. Her bracelet was just shining, so she's afraid that something has happened to Yūya. Gongenzaka wonders if Yūya is fighting Academia. Yuzu is surprised at the mention of Academia, and Gongenzaka explains that Academia have finally come to this dimension, but before the conversation can progress any further they are separated by a group of rioting Commons, calling out to one another. Tsukikage, Shingo, and Shun run out, and Shun sees Crow standing with the kids, and they smile and hold their fists out to one another. Shinji, Damon, and Tony lead a group of Commons on the conveyor belt and Shinji declares, "Let's go!" Jean-Michel Roget is informed that the Capture Unit in Sector RT-55 have located Yūya Sakaki and Reira Akaba and they are currently Dueling Academia, causing Roget to start. His staff inform him that the primary target, Serena, is also there, and Roget gasps in shock. He slams his fist on the arm of his chair and thinks that he won't let either Academia or the Lancers have Serena. gasps in terror as his PTSD continues to wrack him.]] Reira gasps in terror as his PTSD continues to wrack him and the Obelisk Force approach him. Yūya thinks that this is bad and he can't let this go any further; he needs to beat Barrett quickly for both Serena and Reira. He tells himself to think as there should be something he can do. As long as Barrett has "Medal of the Iron Chain" "Odd-Eyes" and the others can't do anything, so he needs to destroy it. Then he remembers that Barrett said that "Medal of the Iron Chain" would be destroyed if he doesn't control a "Beastborg". Yūya realizes what he can do and he steps forwards, alerting Barrett, and Yūya overlays his Level 4 "Silver Claw" and "Warrior Tiger". He chants "Fangs formed from pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" He thinks that if he destroys "Panther Predator", it will break the chains on "Odd-Eyes" and he prepares to attack, but Barrett tells him that it's useless and he activates another Continuous Trap Card, "Beast-borg Medal of the Crimson Chain". Since he controls a "Beastborg" monster he can target one monster his opponent controls that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and prevent it from attacking. Another stone appears, this time bound in red chains, and these chains bind "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Yūya protests "No way…" as Barrett laughs at his predicament. Featured Duels Yūya Sakaki and Reira Akaba vs. Obelisk Force: Red, Green and Yellow Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Yūya controls "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and "Enlightenment Paladin", Reira controls no cards, while their opponents control no cards and have no cards in hand. Yūya's turn "Odd-Eyes Pendulum", "Dark Rebellion", and "Enlightenment Paladin" attack directly (Red: 1800 → 0 LP, Green: 2000 → 0 LP, Yellow: 2200 → 0 LP). Yūya Sakaki vs. Barrett vs. Yūya.]] Turn 1: Barrett Barrett activates the Continuous Magic Card "Beastborg Fusioner", which lets him Fusion Summon a "Beastborg" Fusion Monster once per turn, using monsters from his hand or that he controls, however, he may not Normal Summon/Set. He activates its effect, fusing "Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel" from his hand to Fusion Summon Beastborg Panther Predator in Attack Position. Barrett activates its effect, inflicting damage to Yūya equal to half of its current ATK (Yūya: 4000 → 3200 LP). He Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Yūya Yūya draws "Smile World". He places "Synthesis Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Antithesis Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 3) in his Pendulum Zones. Yūya Pendulum Summons "Entermate Warrior Tiger", "Entermate Silver Claw", and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in Attack Position. Barrett activates his face-down card "Beast-borg Medal of the Iron Chain", as monsters are Special Summoned to his opponent side, he can activate its effect. Those monsters cannot attack, change their battle positions, or be destroyed by battle. If Yūya takes damage, all his face-up monsters controls lose ATK equal to the damage he took. Barrett targets "Warrior Tiger", "Silver Claw," and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum" for this effect. Yūya overlays "Warrior Tiger" and "Silver Claw" to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" in Attack Position. Barrett activates his other face-down card "Beast-borg Medal of the Crimson Chain", as Yūya Special Summoned a monster from the Extra Deck. That monster, "Dark Rebellion", cannot attack, change its battle position, or be destroyed by battle. ''Duel continues in the next episode''.'' Shun Kurosaki and Shingo Sawatari vs. Underground Facility guards At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Shun controls "Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon" and three copies of "Raid Raptors - Force Strix" (Rank Star 4/100/2000), while his opponent has no cards in hand. As per the effect of "Force Strix"'s, they and "Blaze Falcon" gain 500 ATK and DEF for each other Winged-Beast Shun controls ("Force Strix"'s: 100/2000 → 1600/3500) '''Shun's turn' "Blaze Falcon" attacks (Guard: 300 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Barrett Shun Kurosaki Action Field Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2